We Meet Again
by KilalaxRei12
Summary: 10 years after the real story. Akari became a manga artist but something still bugged her... Ruby has never visited her, she is now thinking Ruby lied... moreover she hasn't seen Yuuma-Kun... yet! Will she meet Ruby again or not? Find out...
1. Chapter 1- I Know You!

**We Meet Again….**

**Chapter 1**  
"Scratch... Scratch scratch"

"Done... kyah," I pick up the manga and hug it. "This was the time when I first met Alma and Diana!"  
I slowly put down the manga and hoped out of my chair. I walked toward the refrigerator to get a snack.  
"Hmmm," I said, "looks like I don't have much in the fridge." I turned to the clock then, back to the fridge, "I will go buy my food on the way back from the publishing company."  
I grabbed my pink coat, my pink hat, and my manga (which is in an Orange envelope) and ran out of the door.  
"What! I thought the clock said 1:40 but it says 2:40!" I said while running to catch the train, my due time was at 3:10, but it takes about 10 minutes to get there.  
I rushed for the train luckily; I made it just in time. I sighed in relief; I sat but, soon noticed an old lady standing there.

"Um, ma'mm you may sit here." I asked her.

"OMG, this is the one-hundredth time someone asked that. Just because I look old doesn't mean I am old!' Said the Old Lady

"I-I am sorry ma'mm" I said.  
The old lady studied me very carefully and then said, "That is quite alright, just don't talk to me."  
"Oh-"  
"ZIP YOUR MOUTH!" She Screamed.  
Everyone turned to her and me. My face turned bright red; the old lady just didn't care and looked away.  
"Tokyo Station!" Called the train commander (aka a machine)  
I ran out of the train and hurried to my publishing company. Finally, I stopped right in front of a building called Happy Tinkle Inc. I rushed inside and to my manager, Hiroto Kinomoto.  
"You are one minute late," he said "you're lucky I am a nice person, let's see the new issue," he added, while gesturing to hand the manga; I handed my manga to the Mr. Kinomoto.

"Alright, I will look at it and publish it, you may leave now." He said, he picked up the manga, spun the chair around and read the pages.

"Yes, sir. Thank you!" I said.

I walked out of the building and walked toward the supermarket.  
When she entered a woman around her age was "Welcome... ah! Akari-Chan!"  
"Thank you! Hi, Mimi-Chan!" I replied  
"So," Mimi moved to the front of the counter "how did it go?" She said while holding Akari's arms.  
"I was one minute late, but otherwise I passed!" I said very proud of my accomplishment.  
"KYAH, OMG!" Mimi jumped up and down excitedly "you made an improvement!" She nodded  
I had to agreed with her, I mean I am usually 10 to 5 minutes late.  
"Oh sorry," she walked back behind the counter. "You came to get something, right? Go on, go get whatever you are getting." She told me.  
"It's alright, Mimi-Chan. And thank you!"  
I walked to the aisle of where the Ocky's were. I looked for it and saw it was on the second to highest shelf.  
_"Arg...ee... I can't reach it!"_ I thought, _"One more time... Arg."_ Then I saw a hand grab the Ocky box I wanted.  
"Here you go." said the person who took the Ocky.  
"Ah, thank you," I looked up to see a smiling face, he looked familiar.  
"Your welcome!" He said, while smiling.  
"Oni-Chan!" Said a female voice "there you are I was looking for you!" The women, around my age, looked at her brother then at me.  
"Hello," She said to me, "Who is this, Yuuma-kun?" She said  
"Yuuma-kun?" I was shocked  
"Then you must be Alma!" I said pointing to the girl  
"Yes, I am Alma, how do you know me?" She said while standing in her "ready to run" stance.  
I looked around to make sure no one was around then; I pulled my hat off to reveal whom I was. Even though I had short hair when I was younger, I still look the same as when I was younger.  
They both gasped and exclaimed,  
"AKARI-CHAN?" They exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2- I Missed You Alot!

**Akari: "Oh my, I didn't know I had so many fans!"**

**Author: "Well Akari-Chan, from what I heard, your show was better than the original Jewelpet Series."**

**Akari: "Wow! I never knew that! From now on I will keep working hard!"**

**Author: "I see…."**

**Akari: "Hey Author-San, will I ever see Ruby again?"**

**Author: "… Enjoy the chapter" ^_^**

**Akari: "HEY, you ignored my question!"**

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, it is me. I didn't think you would recognize me." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Why wouldn't we recognize you, Akari-Chan?" Said Yuuma.

"Aren't we friends?" Added Alma.

"Yeah, we are friends but, it has been 10 years since we seen each other and-" I paused because I felt something on my head, when I looked up Yuuma's hand was on my head.

"Akari-Chan," He smiled and said "no matter what, I will always… always remember you!"

My face turned bright red, "Yu-Yuuma-Kun, don't say stuff like that!"

Yuuma and Alma laughed.

"There is the old Akari I knew!" said Yuuma.

"What do you mean, the old Akari! I am still Akari!" I yelled

"Sorry, Sorry." He said while laughing.

"Not to change the subject or anything but, how is your manga coming along, Akari-Chan?" Asked Alma

"It's doing great, even if it is doing better in America than Japan." I said.

"Yuuma and I read your manga, we love it!" Said Alma

"Thank you, Alma-Chan!"

We talked a bit more and left the store, even though I didn't want the talking to end, I had no choice.

"Bye, Alma-Chan and Yuuma-kun!" I said and turned to the direction of the train station.

"Wait, Akari-Chan!"

"Huh, what is it Yuuma-Kun?" I asked

"Um, I know it has been 10 years and all but do you still… um," Yuuma looked like he was blushing. "Do you still like me?" He said.

"EH!" I exclaimed… "Of course, I still do!" To tell you the truth, I loved him even more than I did in school.

"Re-really? Oh ok, are you… um…. Free this Saturday?" He asked

"Here let me check." I took out my phone and checked my calendar. "Hmm…. Yeah I am!" I smiled.

"In that case, let's meet at the Kanagawa Prefecture Park."

"Sure!" I agreed

"See you on Saturday!"

I nodded and waved bye to him.

_"I saw Yuuma and Alma! Moreover, I am going on a date with Yuuma-kun! But, why do I feel funny?" _I thought, _"Oh well!"_

"_It is finally Saturday!" _I thought, _"What should I wear? I know, I will wear my new light pink dress and my new white sandals."_

I walked to the park and waited. However, Yuuma-kun didn't show up.

"What is taking him so long?" I exclaimed.

Happy Tinkle! Happi happi tobikirino- 'Beep'

"Hello?" I said to my phone, "Yuuma-Kun! Where are you?" I asked, "You… you can't come. Why?" I said worried, "….something came up…. But Yuuma-kun you promised!"

My voice became shaky, "…. YUUMA-KUN, YOU ARE A LIER!" I hung up, and stood there… staring at my feet then, I looked up to see Yuuma-Kun with some other girl. She looked a lot prettier than me.

"_What?" _I blinked… I wasn't imagining it…. It was real! "Yuuma-Kun likes someone else…. but, he… he asked me 'if I liked him' and I said 'yes' so how come…he is with her..." I sat down on a bench and started crying.

**Author: "Sorry about this chapter begin a bit short and all, but I did it so you guys can think what is going to happen next. I am not sure if there is a park in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. Therefore, if there isn't a park sorry for the confusion, I have never seen/been to Japan nor do I know much about it so please bare with me. Anyway, please comment! Feedback will help me write better! Akari would you like to say something?"**

**Akari: "Yes, I would like to say something, why did you make it so sad?" T^T**

**Author: "No specific reason, I did it just because."**

**Akari: "That doesn't answer anything! However, I will go with that. Everyone, I hope you are looking forward to the next Chapter, until then, bye-bye!"**


	3. Chapter 3- Why Aren't You Here?

**Chapter 3(Can **

**Akari:**** Author-San…. What are you doing?**

**Author:**** "Oh Akari-Chan, I am making you!"**

**Akari: ****"Really? That doesn't really look like me…"**

**Author:**** "…Are you saying this drawing of you is bad!"**

**Akari:**** "AH! No, it's pretty but, do I really look like that?"**

**Author:**** "Akari, this is how I think you will look, when you are older, some people may think you look nothing like you do the younger you; others may think you look a lot cuter, who knows how you really look when you are older."**

**Akari:**** "That makes sense… Could you also draw me in the light pink dress?"**

**Author:**** "Sure…. Sorry! I forgot, enjoy this chapter!"**

**Akari:**** "I forgot, too! Enjoy my sorrow!"**

"_What is this feeling… a burning but yet, painful feeling?" _I thought.

I was still sitting on the bench crying… and crying.

"Akari-Chan?" Called a familiar voice.

I looked up to find Alma-Chan standing there, "Alma-Chan!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Are you ok," She asked and gave me a handkerchief. "What happened, where is Yuuma-Kun?"

"He… he called me and said he couldn't come." I told her.

Alma sat and said "What? Why? Do you know why?" her voice sounded worried.

"I don't really know, I hung up before he could explained… but, I saw him with- there he's right there!" I said.

"You're right that is him!" She said, while her fists tightened. "I am sorry about this, Akari-Chan!" Alma apologized, "If I knew I would have told you. You know what I am going to ask him, NOW!"

"Alma!"

"Its fine, Akari. I am his sister; he is supposed to tell me these things!" Alma smiled and then ran off, toward her brother.

"_You didn't have to Alma…it doesn't matter." I thought._

I watched Alma, as she asked her brother what was going on.

"Al-Alma! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was taking a walk when I saw you with her! What happened to Akari-Chan, Huh?"

"Alma you don't get it…. It has been 10 years, do you really think she likes me like she did 10 years ago?" He yelled.

"NO! YOU DON"T GET IT! YOU DID **NOT** REALIZE HOW MUCH AKARI-CHAN PREPARED FOR THIS DAY; SHE EVEN IS WEARING A BEAUTIFUL DRESS! BUT YOU WOULDN"T KNOW THAT BECAUSE **YOU** DID **NOT** SEE HER!" Yelled Alma.

"Um, lady whoever you are, can you leave now, Yuumie(U-me) and me are going on a date!"

"YUUMIE?" said Alma, looking shocked.

I have to say I was shocked, too. I never made a nickname for Yuuma-Kun, that's because I like that name.

"For your information, lady! My brother already has a girlfriend!"

"No, I don't!" He said

"But-"

"ALMA, its ok," I said walking toward Yuuma-Kun. "Thank you for being there for me when I needed it." I bowed and said, "Have fun on your date." I turned to Yuuma's "new" girlfriend and said, "Have fun, and please take good care of him." I walked away; walking back to a lonely and quite place - home.

**Akari:**** "AUTHOR-SAN! Stop making such sad scenes!"**

**Author:**** "Sorry, no can do, I already posted it online"(Akari doesn't get to read it, until I put it online) **

**Akari:**** "No, I meant in general!"**

**Author: ****"WHAT? I can't do that then there will be nothing interesting!"**

**Akari:**** "Fine, have it your way! Why is Yuuma-Kun's nickname **

**Yuumie (U-Me)?"**

**Author:**** "I don't know, I thought of it as I was typing."**

**Akari: ****"I see… when is the magical part going to happen!"**

**Author: ****"I am planning to put the magical aspect in the next chapter."**

**Akari:**** "I see… OH, we are out of time! When hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, Bye-bye!"**

**Author:**** "Matane or See you later!"**


	4. Chapter 4- The Return of The Jewelpet

**Akari:**** "Hi, guys and welcome to Chapter 4!"**

**Author:**** "I have been so busy!"**

**Akari:**** "What do you mean?"**

**Author:**** "I was going to SOO many places, that I didn't have time to write!"**

**Akari:**** "Oh really? Wow, you were busy. So what is this chapter about?"**

**Author:**** "This chapter is still about your sorrow, kind of."**

**Akari:**** "NNNNNNNOOOOOO!"**

**Author:**** "Enjoy!"**

It was a typical Monday…. Well, not really, it was raining really hard. It was dark in the Sakura residence... a girl in a light pink dress (Akari) was crying.

"What have I done…. I ne-never done anything to him, then how come… he did that!" I said, tears kept on forming; I couldn't stop them from flowing. "Momma, what would you do?" I said, my mother died in a car accident while trying to get to work. "Oh, I could call Monica!"

"Monica! This is Akari, are you free to talk?"

"Sorry Akari, I am in the middle of a photo shoot, I will call you when it is over." She said

"Oh ok, sorry. Good Luck!"

I hanged up, and laid on my bed, "She never has time…" My sister has become even more popular than before.

While I was thinking, I heard a loud crash down stairs. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I walked down the stair with caution I walked into the kitchen. I looked around but I didn't see anything; so I turned around. As I turned around I saw something move; I turned back around to see a white little bear laying there.

"KYAH! It's a bear!" I screamed

"Labu~"

"GAH! It talked… Labu?" I said, _"That sounds familiar." _I thought.

"Labu~?" It said again, while shifted its head to the side.

"La-Labra?" I looked at the bear and then said, "Labra is that you?"

"Akari-Chan!" She said.

"Labra! I missed you!" I cried.

"I did, too Akari-Chan!"

"R-RUBY! Where's Ruby?" I asked so anxious to know the answer.

"Ruby is not coming, Labu~" She said

"W-why?"

"She was in trouble for something she did, Labu~"

"Do you know what she did?"

"Labra don't know, Labu~"

"_Ruby… what did you do?" I wondered._

"Oh, Labra are you visiting?" I asked.

She nodded "Labra wants to see Yuuma-Kun, Labu~"

I stared at her for a minute and said, "I can't but you can…"

"Why, Labu~?"

"He doesn't want to see me…"

"Labu~? Labra wants Akari-Chan to come with Labra, Labu~"

"I told you he doesn't want to see me!" I yelled.

Labra started to cry.

"Labra," I picked her up, hugged her and said, "I am sorry, Labra. He doesn't like me the same way he did 10 years ago."

Labra stopped crying and looked up.

"Akari-Chan, We will see about that! Labra will show you, Labu~" She said, "Tinkle, Tinkle, Regura!"

Labra casted the magical spell on me.

"Labra, what did you do?"

"Tinkle, Tinkle, Travela (Travel-a)" Said Labra.

"Labra are you listening!"

Suddenly, a portal appeared, and we flew in it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed

**Author:**** "Finished!"**

**Akari:**** "Not bad for someone who had a minor writer's block."**

**Author:**** "Thank you, Akari-Chan! So what do you think of the chapter!"**

**Akari:**** "I love it, Labra came back! I missed her very much, as well as Ruby."**

**Author:**** "Glad you like it!"**

**Akari:**** "Hey, what happened to Ruby anyways, what did she do?"**

**Author:**** "…. Everyone, I will NOT be post a new chapter for a while, because I am going to write/post two chapters this time!"**

**Akari:**** "You didn't answer MY question!"**

**Author:**** "Well, I am also going to be going on a trip some where."**

**Akari:**** "HEY, don't ignore ME!"**

**Author:**** "Akari! I can't tell you because of spoilers! Some people don't like spoilers!"**

**Akari:**** "I know that…" Sighs* "Fine, I will stop talking about Ruby!"**

**Author:**** "Good, well, we are out of time! Remember to give some feedback it may help me a lot!"**

**Akari:**** "Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter! Bye-Bye!"  
****Author:**** "See ya next time!"**


	5. Chapter 5- Why Should I Be Nice To Her?

**Akari:**** "Before we start the chapter, I have a question to ask the author. Author-san how did you did of the spell 'tinkle tinkle travela'"  
****Author:**** "It actually wasn't really hard, I took the word 'travel' and added a letter to make it sound, right."  
****Akari:**** "Cool, if you have any questions for the author comment! She will reply to it in her stories! All right, enjoy!  
**  
"Labra, where are we going?"  
"You will see, Labu~!"  
We went to a portal, and landed in a café.  
I looked around to find Yuuma-kun and his "new" girlfriend.  
"Labra, I told you, I don't want to see him!" I yelled  
Yuuma looked around.  
"You ok, Yuuma?" His "girlfriend" asked.  
"Yeah, I thought I heard Akari's voice." He said,  
"You are probably just hearing things." She said.  
"Labra, he can't see us?" I asked.  
"Yes, I used a spell to make us invisible. Labu~" She said.  
"Invisible, huh." I walked to Yuuma-kun and made bunny ears on his head. I laughed. Then, I walked to his girlfriend and made devil horns on her head. Then, I thought of something evil, so evil that I would roll on the floor laughing. I grabbed her chair and yanked it back.  
She screamed, "AAAHHH!"  
"Megumi, are you alright?" Yuuma asked.  
I laughed, my evil laugh "MWAHAHAHA!"  
"Akari-Chan, since you injured someone the spell is going to wear off. Labu~"  
"WHAT? You didn't tell me that!"  
"Sorry, I forgot! Labu~"  
I grabbed Labra and we went outside just in time.  
I sighed on relief.  
"I want to see him, Labu~!"  
"No!" I told her.  
She started to throw a tantrum.  
"I want to see him! I want to see him!" She cried.  
"Fine." I said.  
We walked into the store, I saw Yuuma-kun helping Megumi up.  
"Yuuma-Kun! Labu~" Labra called.  
"Labra!" I cried.  
Yuuma turned to find Labra and said. "Labra!" He said in surprise, he picked her up and hugged her.

"She wanted to see you." I said with a smile, trying to cover the tears that were trying to come out.  
"I see, it is nice to see you again, Labra!" He said.  
"Who is that, Yuuma-Kun?" Megumi asked.  
"Oh, just a friend." He said.  
"Akari, who is this?" She asked.  
"My...um... Stuffed animal! It talks, too!" I replied.  
"I am a Jewelpet! Not a stuffed animal! Labu~" Said Labra.  
"Labra!" I yelled.  
"Oh a Jewelpet. Aren't they for children?" She asked  
"No!" I said.  
"And your manga is for babies!" She said.  
I was in shock; she was the first to say that. (Even though I knew, it is for kids)  
She held my manga up and ripped each page out.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed.  
"Megumi, enough!" Yelled Yuuma.  
"Stop it, Labu~!" She yelled.  
"I couldn't even read it, there was too much fantasy." She sneered.  
I was shaking all over, I held in the tears.  
"Well, I love her manga; it was the best out of all the mangas I read!"  
"Akari-Chan?" Labra looked at me.  
My tears were coming out fast; I looked up and said, "Thank you Yuuma-Kun, it means a lot!"  
"Akari-Chan!" Yuuma yelled.  
I ran out of the store, going somewhere that I do not know.

**Author:**** "The one thing I love to write about is Akari having problems, she always get caught in some kind of mess. Please comment, ask questions, or anything. Criticism is allowed, it will help me type better. Maybe"**


	6. Chapter 6- Why Do I Feel Like This?

**Akari:**** "... I love pie!"  
****Author:**** "That was random..." O_O'  
****Akari:**** "yeah, I know... when will my sorrow end?"**

I ran for my life... running without looking back. I slowly came to a stop.  
"Why... Why am I running...?" I sobbed. "Ruby, I need you!" I cried.  
I heard footsteps coming toward me, so I ran more but ended up tripping over a rock.  
"Ah!" I cried.  
The footstep grew closer and closer. I turned to see Yuuma-Kun panting for his life.  
"Akari-Chan, slow down!" He said, "Are you ok- Akari your hurt!" He looked really worried.  
"Yeah, because I tripped..." I chuckled a bit. "Why should you care...? Go back to Megumi."  
"Why should I, after what she did! I couldn't forgive her for doing that." He said.  
" ...but...why do you care about me, you dumped me on the first date we had in 10 years!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, I know, and I was wrong... I guess... My feelings for you aren't really straightforward. But I still- HEY!"  
I took off running, "No… don't… I can't like you anymore." I thought.  
I tripped again. This time I sat there crying.  
Yuuma-Kun came rushing to me.  
"Akari." he grabbed me and he hugged me.  
"Get off!" I yelled and I tried to pull him away.  
"Akari, listen to me! I am sorry, I didn't mean to harm you feelings... I-I"  
"Labu~!" cried Labra.  
"What is it, Labra?" I asked.  
"I got a message from Jewelina, she said 'Ruby is missing!' Labu~"  
"EEEHHH!" Yuuma and I exclaimed.  
"Missing? How… what happened?" I asked, I tried getting up but I feel back down, so Yuuma helped up.  
"She said, she doesn't know what happened, but they do know that she was in her house last night, sleeping. Labu~" Said Labra.  
"Let's talk about this at my house, I have a manga deadline."  
"Um..."  
"What is it, Yuuma?"  
"You alright now?"  
"Oh, yup! Thank you though, without you, I probably would have never got to my senses" I smiled.  
"That's good and you're welcome." He sighed in relief.  
"OH! what were you saying when you hugged me, you said 'I-I' what were you going to say?"  
"Oh, it was nothing"  
"Really, are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I am sure."  
"You don't look certain."  
"F-fine, I was going to say, "Lamora Lamora La-bury-ice"  
"Oh, really, thanks!"  
Yuuma nods.

**Akari:**** "YAY! My sorrow is over!"  
****Author:**** "hehehe, not yet."  
****Akari:**** "What do you mean by "not yet"?"  
****Author:**** "There is more sorrow coming!"  
****Akari:**** "Great... I cannot believe Yuuma almost said "the word" that would get all the readers saying "AAAWWW!"  
****Author:**** "XD, yeah. Please leave a comment on what you think! Bye"  
****Akari:**** "See you guys next time!"**


	7. Chapter 7-SPIDER!

**Akari:**** "WOW! We got really far with this fanfic, huh Author-San?"**

**Author:**** "Yup, we did, I didn't think we had a lot of readers."**

**Akari:**** "I agree with you… um we have no questions for you…. so I will make one up. Are there going to be any more sad scenes?"**

**Author:**** "The answer to that question is yes. I am thinking of adding some more sadness."**

**Akari: ****"NOOOO!"**

**Author:**** "Enjoy!"**

"Can I get you guys something?" I said while entering my house. "Juice…. water…snacks?"

"No I am fine. What about you, Labra?" said Yuuma.

Yuuma and Labra came in my house, so we could discuss what happened to Ruby.

"Milk, Rabu~"

"Alright, be right back." I said walking to the fridge. _"I hope Ruby is alright." _I thought while pouring the milk, but soon realized I over spilled the cup. "AAHHH!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Yuuma rushed into the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just spilled the milk." I said, I guess I was so use to begin alone; I thought no one was there.

Yuuma laughed, and I thought his smile was kind of… cute.

"Let me help you clea-"

"N-no, I can do it," I pushed (tried to) Yuuma out of the kitchen. "You are the guest, let me do it." I said with a smile.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"If you need me call me, ok?"

I nod.

I cleaned the mess, and I went back to the living room. Gave Labra the milk, and then went back to the kitchen for some snacks. When I opened to the pantry, I screamed! "YUUMA-KUN!"

He came rushing in, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bu-bu-BUG!"

"Huh?"

"THERE'S A SPIDER!"  
"Where?"

I pointed to where it was.

He grabbed a piece a paper and said, "Open the back door."

I agreed, opened the door and hid under the table.

I saw Yuuma walking to the door and releasing the spider.

I held my head and said, "I HATE bugs! GO AWAY!"

"Akari-Chan? I released the spider.

I got up from under the table, "Thanks… sorry…"

"It's fine, I do the same thing with Alma, she calls me, I release it."

"Cool…"

When we got back to the table, Yuuma asked, "Don't you get lonely living here alone?"

"It won't be lonely if I married you…"

I murmured.

"What?"

"Um, I said that, I do sometimes but other times… I imagine someone is there."

"Like who?"

"…. You…Ruby…Labra…Miria…Sara…Leon…Alma…Monica…and Nicola."

"Cool…"

"Akari, Yuuma… Ruby got in a fight with Jewelina saying that she wasn't being fair about her not being able to visit you. Jewelina said to Ruby that she had a special mission. But, Ruby refused… Sango said at the night of her disappearance, she saw a bright light coming from Ruby's house. She thinks that may be the cause of Ruby's disappearance. ~Rabu"

"That makes sense, but who would steal Ruby?" I said.

"I don't know, ~Rabu."

"Ruby…." I said sadly.

Yuuma gently patted my back, "Maybe… she wasn't stolen… maybe she was sent somewhere, you know like when someone does something bad."

I looked down at my knees, "Maybe…. Ruby ran away."

"She can't ~Rabu. She doesn't have her Jewel Pod ~Rabu."

"Then… maybe she stole it from someone." Said Yuuma.

He has a point, she could have stolen it, "But…Ruby wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, but sometimes when someone loses their temper, they go all out."

"YUUMA SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I yelled.

"I KNOW! I UNDERSTAND SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT! BUT THERE IS NO OTHER GOOD REASON!"

"THERE IS ANOTHER GOOD REASON TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED, SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE!"

"STOP FIGHTING! ~RABU!"

Labra started crying.

"Sorry, Labra…"

"I am leaving." Said Yuuma.

"Wait!" But I was too late; he was already out of the house.

"_I…I did it again… RUBY I NEED YOU!" I thought._

**Akari:**** "I can't believe you made me yell at Yuuma-Kun, I like him!"**

**Author: ****"I understand that, but sometimes relationships can lead to a fight."**

**Akari:**** "Will I get better?"**

**Author:**** "You should be getting better."**

**Akari:**** "Good. Well, that is it for now!"**

**Author: ****"Please if you having any question, comment, or anything please post it. I will happy to answer your question (Even if you are anonymous)"**

**Akari:**** "See everyone next time!"**

**Author:**** "Bye!"**


	8. Chapter 8- Shall we?

**Akari:**** "Author-San!"**

**Author:**** "What is it?"**

**Akari:**** "We have a question from Mint Floavored; she said, "I just don't get what the hecks happening! First Yuuma likes her then he dumps her then he helps her! What the hecks going on with this plot!""**

**Author:**** "Thank you Mint Floavored for your question and sorry for the confusion; Well I guess I should explain this now since this may never be answered in the actually story. His other "girlfriend" was his lover before he met Akari again. He thought he would never see Akari again and decided to get another girlfriend. However, when he saw Akari, he completely forgot about his other "girlfriend" and that he was going on a date with her on that same day. On the day of the dates, he realized he was on a date with two people at the same time. Since his other "girlfriend" was asked first, he went with her. After when Akari left towards home, Yuuma felt really bad and decided to dump his "girlfriend." However, his "girlfriend" said that whatever he does with Akari she will find a way to stop her. Now on to the plot I am changing it as the story goes on, Ruby may or may not appear until she appears(If she does) think will be a little bumpy."**

**Akari: ****"Alright onto the story!"  
**

I stood there confused and upset, I rubbed my eye, turned toward Labra and said, "I can't be sad now, let's go to the garden."

"Ok ~Rabu."

We went to the backyard to find all kinds of flowers.

"What is this flower ~ Rabu?" She asked

"Those are Morning Glories, there pretty aren't they?" I replied

Labra nodded.

"I think I should apologies, I mean we never fought when we were younger; I guess things do change over time…"

"I think you should ~Rabu."

"Ok, Then, I will visit him tomorrow!" I said proudly.

"~Rabu!" She said happily.

The next morning was really slow and miserable; I woke up with a cold. But did that stop me from saying 'I am sorry', nope! I walked into town to buy an "I am Sorry" Present but it was hard then I remembered that my new manga book comes out today. I went to the counter to ask about it.

"Excuse me? Do you have the new copy of Akari Sakura's manga?"

"Akari Sakura?"

The guy looked at the computer and typed some letter then said, "We do but we didn't put it out yet."

"May I have one right now?"

"Um no…"

I took out my license and showed the guy, "I am Akari Sakura may I have a copy of my manga?"

"AH! I am sorry Sakura-San! I will get you one!"

"No, two." I said

"Huh? Ok."

The guy came back with two copies; he put them down on the counter for me.

I took one of the copies and signed it "This one is for you, for being nice to me." I told him.

"Oh Really?! Thank you!" He said, "I love your manga it is so cute… even though it is for little girls."

"That's ok I know a lot of guys who read this. How much would this be?"

"Um 782 yen, please…thank you have a nice day!"

"Alright time to go to Yuuma's house!"

"~Rabu!"

We walked to his house and rang the doorbell; Alma answered the door.

"Akari-Chan?"

"Hi Alma-Chan, is Yuuma-Kun, there?"

"Um yeah, here come inside."

"Thanks"

"You can sit there if you want," She pointed to a white sofa in the corner of her house. "I will be right back." Alma went up the stairs.

I sat on the sofa and said to Labra "Wow! There house is so clean and pretty!"

"~Rabu!"

"Akari-Chan?" Said a voice.

"Yuuma-Kun!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Akari-Chan?"

"Uh um…Here!" I shoved the package into Yuuma's chest. "This is for you."

"Huh? But, it isn't my birthday." He said.

"I know… it an "I am sorry for yesterday" present." I told him.

"Oh… I am sorry, too. I… should think before I talk… right? Ha ha!" He said, nervously.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

"Ye-yeah, it's just I didn't get you a gift or anything… sorry." He said

"Don't worry about that, the gift I got you isn't much anyway." I said to him.

He nodded and opened the package and lifted the manga up for him to see. "Oh! The new issue of your manga, I was going to go get it myself, Thanks!" He smiled.

"It was kind of hard because the counter guy wouldn't give it to me until I showed him my license." I told him.

"Really? I want to hear this story."

"Ok" and I explained everything that happened at the store.

He laughed. "Wow, can't believe he didn't notice who you were. Then again, not many people recognize manga artists… I know that we know each other but, would …" he blushed a bit and said "would you sign my copy?"

"EH? Of course!" I signed his book and added a note. "There you go." The note said….

_Dear Yuuma, _

_ We seem to be having a hard time getting along with each other, so I thought maybe that we could… hung out or something sometime._

_Your Friend,_

Akari Sakura

"Thank you!" He looked at my signature and then he looked like he was reading my note.

"I better go," I said while walking toward the doors "Bye."

"Wait…you want to go somewhere… this Saturday? And I promise I won't dump you like the last time."

I felt my heart jump up with joy. "Sure!" I said.

"Onii-san, you promise you won't dump her just like that this time?" Said Alma, who was walking down the stairs with a basket.

"I promise."

"Good."

"Um… Yuuma… Alma, I am leaving." I told them.

"Oh, sorry!" She said and opened the door for me. "Bye Labra, bye Akari-chan."

"He he thanks, I will come and visit now and then." I told her.

"Alright, we will be here, if you need help with anything." Said Alma.

I nod and turn to Yuuma "Let's meet at Kanagawa Prefecture Park where the fountain is, Ok?"

"Alright, wait… what about Labra?"

"Oh yeah…"

"I could take care of her." Said Alma.

"Really?"

"Yup, I will come to the park with Yuuma and then I will take Labra somewhere with me."

"What do you say, Labra."

"Ok ~Rabu!" She said joyfully.

**Akari:**** "Hey everyone! Guess what?!"**

**Author: ****"What?"**

**Akari:**** "Author-san is going on a vacation with her family!"**

**Author:**** "…..Oh yeah… I forgot."**

**Akari:**** 0.0 "…what do you mean you forgot?"**

**Author:**** "I forgot that I was going…"**

**Akari:**** "Wow, anyway where are you going?**

**Author:**** "I am going to UK, London to visit Platform 9 ¾."**

**Akari:**** "Really? Can I come?"**

**Author:**** "…no."**

**Akari:**** "WHAT! Why?!"**

**Author:**** "It for family members only, plus, you have to watch the house when I am gone."**

**Akari:**** T^T "Ok…"**

**Author:**** "All right that all for now! Don't forget to comment on what you think, see you next time, BYE!"**

**Akari:**** *Sobs* "Bye!" T^T**


	9. Chapter 9- Our First Date! Part 1

**Author: ****"Man, I have been busy for a whole month. School is really slowing my story down."**

**Akari: ****"It is slowing down the chapters, you better type more chapters or the fans and I will get mad."**

**Author: ****"Alright, jeez, I was going to make more chapters."**

**Akari: ****"OU! What kind of cheese?"**

**Author:**** "… I didn't say cheese, I said JEEZ!"**

" Happy Tinkle " I sang happily.

"Akari-Chan is in a good mood ~Rabu!" Said Labra.

"I am Labra, today is my date with Yuuma-Kun!" I said happily

Labra smiled and I smiled back.

"What should I wear? Labra, does this blue dress look nice or this pink one?"

"Pinku ~Rabu."

"Your right! The new light brown sandals I bought will go really well with this dress." I thought, "Oh my, look at the time! AAAHHHH!" I ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Rabu~ Hurry Akari-Chan!"

I rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed my purse, which had Labra in it, and rushed out the door. I ran as fast as I could to the Park.

"Alma!" I yelled, while trying to catch my breath.

"Akari-Chan! You didn't have to run here, you know."

"Here is Labra…." I looked around anxiously for Yuuma. "Where is Yuuma-Kun?"

"He said he was going to buy something."

"EEHHH! Really?! I didn't buy anything for him though!"

"You don't have to, you gave him your new manga volume, he loved it." Said Alma.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't put it down, even though it was really late."

"Wow, I never knew that." I said while blushing.

"Akari-Chan? Are you blushing?"

"What?! NO, No I am not." I said trying to hide the truth.

"AKARI!" Called a voice.

A gentle breeze swayed back and forth. Making the trees shake gently as the wind passed.

I turned around to see Yuuma-kun in a black suit. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What, you don't like it?" He asked.

"I didn't say I don't like it. I think it looks nice on you."

"Thanks."

"Let's go, Labra." Whispered Alma.

"Ok ~Rabu" She whispered back.

"I like your dress." Complimented Yuuma.

"Thank you."

"I bought you this," He held up a rabbit necklace. "It reminded me of Ruby so, I bought it for you."

"Ah… you didn't have to." I told him.

"But I had to."

"Thank you, Yuuma-Kun." I said with a smile.

"Here let me put it on you." He said.

"Ok," I said, while handing him the necklace. "You know… Ruby never came back… I still miss her."

"I know you do, that's why I bought that for you. There you go it's on."

"Thanks, so where shall we go for our first date." I asked him.

"Alright, then lets go stay here and talk."

"Is that considered a date?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I don't think it matters as long as we are together, right?"

I looked at him and said. "Yeah, I agree with you."

"If you don't like the idea you can disagree."

"No, I like the idea. But, didn't you go on dates with that other girl?"

"Oh yeah…. But all we did was window shop. She also went into stores…. But, that's embarrassing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"They are all girly stores and some old women were staring at me and laughing and saying 'That's so cute.' I don't like it when people say that."

"But that's true you… you are cute." I told him, while blushing.

Yuuma's face turned bright red and said "Uh, really? Well… uh… you do know they were talking about her and I shopping together, right?"

"OH, well…"

An awkward silence rushed over us. I felt so embarrassed that I said that. _"Why did I say that?"_ I thought.

"So um…. Do you want to have diner at a restaurant?" He asked.

"Sure… but aren't they expensive?" I asked

"Yeah, but don't worry." He said, in a calm and ensuring voice.

Even though he said that I didn't believe him, I know I should believe him but I don't. But, all I could tell him was "Okay."

"Um, Yuuma? Can we split the bill?"

"Why?"

"I feel bad that you are paying the bill when I should pay it, too."

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how badly do you want to split the restaurant bill?" He asked.

I said, "10, I want to split it."

"Alright, if you want to split it so badly then I we will."

"Thank you." I said in relief.

"Let go." He sad.

"Yeah!"

We walked side by side, through the crowd of people.

"Um… Yuuma?" I asked

"Hm?" He said, while still staring ahead.

"Would…would it be alright to hold hands?" I asked, while blushing.

He turned his head really fast, his eyes stared at me like it was a crazy idea, "Well, it's…" he turned his head away from me, he looked like he was blushing, "it's alright with me." He said.

I smiled and took his hand and he took mine. I was so happy everything was working out for us, though I knew it is just the beginning of a new relationship.

**Author: ****"New Chapter done! YATTA!"**

**Akari: ****"Author-san? I have a question how do you come up with all these romantic scenes, have you experienced any of this to get an idea?"**

**Author: ****"Actually, I haven't experienced any of the romantic scenes that have happened in this story. All of these romantic scene ideas come from books, movies, manga, and anime that I have seen."**

**Akari: ****"Wow! Isn't it kind of hard when you don't experience it?"**

**Author:**** "Well, it is sometimes hard but, its not so bad."**

**Akari: ****"Well, that is for today!"**

**Author:**** "Remember to comment, follow, etc. Until next time, bye!"  
****Akari:**** "BYE!"**


	10. Chapter 10- Our First Date Part 2

**Author: ****"Wow, our story is really coming along really well."**

**Akari:**** "Yeah, even my romance is moving smoothly!"**

**Author:**** (Mischief Face) "Hehehe"**

**Akari:**** "…NO, don't tell me bad things are going to happen?!"**

**Author:**** "Maybe…. Anyways enjoy!"**

The two of us walked gracefully though the street, not caring what people think. But, in my head something seemed wrong_. "Maybe, I should have asked to hold hands later."_ I thought.

Yuuma glanced at me and said "Akari… shall we eat there?" He said while pointing to a restaurant in the distance called, "Yakusoku" Which means, "Promise" in Japanese.

I looked at it and thought, _"Why is it named that?" _

"Alright." I told him.

He smiled and we walked in to find a lot of people in the restaurant. A guy behind the counter looked at us.

"Hi, a table for two, please." Said Yuuma.

"Alright about… 20 minutes." The guy said.

"Is that fine?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told Yuuma.

"Alright, your name?" The guy said.

"Yuuma." Said Yuuma.

"Alright, we will call your name when your table is ready."

Yuuma nodded, he took my hand and walked to an empty seat. We sat and talked a little.

"So… I am sorry, that we have to wait."

"It's all right," I said. "At least we can talk to each other."

"So, how's your sister?" He asked.

"She is alright, she has gotten really popular with the guys." I said, "She even started her own movie!"

"Really?!" He exclaimed, "What's it called?"

"It's called, "When We Meet Again" It is a really cute story, about a teenage girl who has long distance relationship with her boyfriend. It's such a cute movie!"

"Sounds cool, is your sister the main role?"

"Yeah." I told him, "So how's your mom?"

"She's fine, she has to go to Jewelland everyday which make her come home really late."

"Wow, does she have a job there or something?"  
"Yeah, she teaches people about…" He stopped and stares at me.

"What does she teach everyone?" I asked.

"She teaches people about how you saved the day. As well as how bad the baddist is."

I blushed and said, "Oh really, but if it weren't for everyone I won't have saved anyone."

"Yuuma, your table is ready!" called the counter guy.

"Let's go." said Yuuma, while taking my hand.

As we passed the crowd of people, they stared at us like they never seen a young couple together.

"Here is your table, your waitress will be here soon."

"Thank you!" We both said.

"Alright, we got our table," He said. "So as I was saying-"

"Hello!" Greeted a voice, which sounded really familiar. I was kind of mad at the person who said 'hello', when Yuuma was talking. We turned our heads to the voice.

"Me-Megumi?!" We exclaimed.

I was surprised to see her here but, I also felt something down in my heart, like something evil was coming.

"Why are you guys so surprised? I work here you know." She said, like we knew already. "Anyways, what would you guys like to drink?"

"I would like…." He said.

"I would like…." I told her.

"Alright, be right back!" She said.

A chill passed through my body, I felt like I shouldn't be here.

"Are you ok?" Yuuma asked.

"Um, yeah… did you get a weird vibe from Megumi?" I asked.

"No, I didn't. Did you?"

"Yeah, I have a VERY bad feeling." I told him.

"Well, maybe... I don't know." He said. "Let's put that aside, for now."

"Yeah." I said in a worried tone.

"Here are your drinks," Said Megumi, who just came back to our table, "What would you guys like to order?"

"I will take…" Said Yuuma.

"I will take….." I told her.

"Alright, I will be right back."

"Um… Yuuma-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I will be right back, I am going to the bathroom." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

I stood up from the table being careful that no one was behind me, and walked toward the bathroom.

"AKARI!"

"Huh? What was that?" I looked around to find no one was around. I walked into the bathroom and heard the strange voice calling me, again.

"Akari!"

It kept on calling me. I looked into the empty bathroom stalls but, I didn't see anything.

"I am going crazy!" I told myself.

But, the voice keeps on calling me. So, I got out of the bathroom and followed the voice, but the voice came from inside the restaurant kitchen.

"I can't follow the voice anymore." I whispered.

The voice kept on calling me, I didn't know what to do. I looked around and entered the kitchen.

There were so many chef's preparing the meals. I tip toed my way in making sure no one saw me. The voice grew louder, it seemed to come from inside a pot.

"Akari?" Called a voice from behind me.

I turned around, "Me-Megumi!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" She said but, her eyes weren't focused on me. Her eyes looked like they were looking at the pot.

"I… I think I lost something in here." I said.

"Ok, what did you lose?" She asked.

"I lost…." I quickly searched for the words in my head. "I lost my booklet, that I might I gave you by accident."

"I don't remember a booklet."

"Oh, well…maybe."

"AKARI!"  
I turned around to look at the pot. I started to reach my hand toward the pot's lid.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly opened the lid.

"NO!" Megumi yelled.

I was in shock as to what I saw in the pot.

**Akari:**** "Cliffhanger!"**

**Author:**** "Now people will be dying to find out what was in the pot in the next chapter, MWAHH!"**

**Akari:**** "… Author-san you are scary…"**

**Author: "I know, right? I have a special announcement. I won't be posting the next chapter anytime soon, due to the storm that is going to hit where I live."**

**Akari:**** "For the people who are in the storm right now, or maybe in the storm, later. I wish you all good luck!"**

**Author:**** "Hope to see you next time! BYE!"**

**Akari:**** "BYE!" **


	11. Chapter 11- Our First Date Part 3

**Author: ****"Since, half of the readers are probably anxious to read the new chapter, I will keep this part nice and short."**

**Akari****: "Now you get to find out who was in the pot!"**

"RUBY!" I cried out. "What are doing in here?"

"Ahem, Ruby is no longer yours." Said Megumi.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ruby found me, I took her in and now I am watching her."

"But, putting her in a pot is cruel!" I told her angrily

"Well, at least the stove isn't on." She said.

She was right, if the stove was on I would have saw a cooking Ruby.

"Well, that is true." I said.

"Now move before, I tell someone."

"F-fine." I said sadly.

"Akari-chan." Said Ruby who had a really sad face on.

I turned my head to look at Ruby and smiled at her.

I walked out of the kitchen making sure no one saw me, luckily no one did. I returned to the table.

"You ok?" Said Yuuma, his face looked really worried.

"I-I found Ruby." I told him.

"EEHH! Really? Where?" He exclaimed.

"I found her in a pot in the kitchen." I told him.

"Why were you in the kitchen?" He asked.

"I heard a voice and followed it," I said.

He looked a bit angry but a hint of worry, was in there, too.

"I am sorry." I added

"It's alright. Your food came." He said.

"Ah, sorry, you don't have to wait for me… you can go if you would like." I told him, I knew I shouldn't have said that but I did.

"Why should I leave you? I came here with you and I will leave this place with you." His words were so kind, I felt so happy that he was here for me.

But, I still felt guilty for making him wait. _"Why am I such an idiot!" _I thought.

My vision became blurry and that's when I realized that I was crying.

"A-Akari! Don't cry please!" He said

"Aw, look at that her boyfriend made her sad!" Said somebody in the crowd.

"I sorry, Yuuma-kun!" I sobbed.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making you wait!" I told him.

Yuuma looked at me for a moment and said, "I don't mind waiting, as long as it is you I am waiting on." He said, while looking away and blushing at his words.

But I couldn't stop crying. _"Stop crying, Akari! If you keep on crying he will leave you!" _I thought. But, he didn't move.

"Are you two done?" Said Megumi.

"Can we have one Take out box, please?" Asked Yuuma.

"Sure." She said and walked away.

Yuuma turned to me and said, "Lamura, lamura, laburice!"

I looked up at him and he said it again. "Lamura, lamura, laburice!"

I laughed. "I remember that." I said.

"Good, I got you to smile." He said.

I nodded, and sad "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." He said with a smile.

When the take out box came, we put the left overs in the box and left the restaurant. When we got outside the cool air blew past us. Even though I had a coat on, I was still quite cold. Yuuma put his hand around me and push me toward his side. "If you are cold, you should be near me for more heat." He said.

I nodded, while blushing.

The cold air blew past as, as we walked.

"Akari-Chan? Yuuma-Kun?" Said a voice.

We turned around to see…..

**Akari:**** "TO BE COUNTINUED! Who is the person talking to me?"**

**Author:**** "I can't tell you, you have to read on to find out."**

**Akari:**** w "Author-san, your so mean!"  
****Author:**** "I know I am. I am so sorry to the reader who are reading his I **

** meant to put this up earlier than today but never got around to **

** it."**

**Akari:**** "Whoa! Author-san is apologizing!"**

**Author:**** "AAKARII! I am a normal person you know!"**

**Akari:**** "Author-san s mean again!" T^T "Well That is for this chapter, see **

** you all in the new chapter!"**

**Author:**** "See you all next time!" ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12- Old Best Friends

**Akari: ****"Man, so much has happened."**

**Author: ****"Managing school and typing the story is hard but I know I can do it."**

**Akari: ****"We are sorry for not posting anything for a really long time."**

**Author:**** "Alright, let's get on with the story."**

"Akari-Chan! Yuuma-Kun!" Said a voice, as we turned.

My eyes grew wide with excitement, "Miria! Leon! Sara!" I exclaimed.

"I knew it was her!" Said Miria.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Yuuma.

"We came to see Akari, and see if…Ahem going well." Said Miria.

"M-Miria!" I exclaimed.

"Akari's face is really red, are you blushing?" Said Sara.

I shook my head.

"Hehe, well then do you mind us staying over at your place?" Asked Miria

"I don't mind, but, it is quite a mess." I told them.

"That alright." Said Leon who smiled, he went over to Yuuma and they seemed to be talking to each other.

"Well, let's go!"

As we walked toward my house Sara, Miria, and I talked like the old times.

"Were you and Yuuma on a date?" asked Sara.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Really? Then things are moving nicely." Said Miria who was smiling really big.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this but, has Ruby ever visited you?" Asked Sara.

I looked at the ground, "I saw her…but she… she is with someone else. I don't think she wants to be with her, but like she was forced." I told them.

"Oh, sorry for asking." Sara apologized.

I shook my head "At least I can talk to someone about it."

"You could have told Yuuma." Said Miria.

"I did, he didn't know what to do." I told them.

"WHAAATTT?!" Exclaimed Yuuma.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" Answered Yuuma and Leon.

"They are up to something." Said Miria.

"Here we are!" I said. "Oh Yuuma, Labra is at your house."

"Yeah, I will come by tomorrow and her to you."

I shook my head. "Let's go to your house and get her."

"F-fine." He said.

"Make yourselves at home, I will be back."

Yuuma and I set off to his house to get Labra.

I looked at him then back to the floor, "Um, just out of curiosity, what were you and Leon talking about."

"Nothing."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes."

"Ok…"

He was so quiet the rest of the way, _"Is he thinking about what Leon said to him?" _I grew worried, _"What if Leon said something mean? No, Leon would never say something mean…would he?" _

A gust of wind blew past us, I felt cold but I didn't want Yuuma to know. "Ah, the stars looks pretty tonight, don't they?"

He looked up and then said, "Yeah."

We finally reached his house.

"Wait here." He told me.

"Alright." I said. I was still worried, he usually would talk a lot to me.

Alma appeared in front of me with Labra sleeping in her arms.

"She fell asleep waiting for you." She said. "So, how did it go?"

"It went well." I told her.

"Good, here you are. Bye now."

"Yuuma, he said to wait here." I told her.

"Really…OH! I will go find him." Alma rushed up the stairs trying to find Yuuma.

Yuuma came down the stairs and said; "I thought Alma was upstairs so I went up to look for her. Looks like she got here already." He walked toward me, "Alright, good night." He said.

"R-right." I said, as I walked out of the door.

"…Wait!"

"Yuuma-kun?"

"I forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

Yuuma kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed…"Yuuma?"

"Thought I should do that." He said.

"Oh, well ok." I said "Well good night, now!"

"Bye." He said.

I walked home, blushing.

**Akari:**** "KYAHH! I got my first kiss! YES!"**

**Author:**** "Yeah, yeah."**

**Akari:**** "I love you, author-san!"**

**Author:**** "Ew…you are going to regret saying that."**

**Akari:**** "…Something bad is going to happen…NO!"**

**Author:**** "Well, see you all next time!'**


	13. Chapter 13- More Than Best Friends

**Author: ****"School is throwing my story time off. Sorry about that everyone!" **

**Akari:**** "Don't worry Author-san, I am sure everyone will forgive you."**

**Author:**** "Really?! Thank you…*Sob*"**

**Akari:**** O.o "Why are you crying?"**

**Author:**** "For people who are sticking around until I finish this story."**

**Akari:**** "….Oh….Alright, let's start!"**

I walked back home, slowly, thinking about what just happened. "Yuuma-kun, kissed me…" It took some time to process in my mind. And then thoughts attacked me.

_"I should have kissed him back, but that wouldn't that be a little too much, right?" _I sighed, at that thought.

I look down at my arms where Labra lied sleeping. She looked like she was having a good dream. I smiled and then looked at the path in front of me.

I arrived at my house, "I am home!" I said as I entered.

"Welcome back." Said Miria who came running to the door. "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" I asked.

"Oh you the kiss?"

"….EEEHHHHH!" I exclaimed, luckily Labra didn't here it. "How did you know?"

"Well, Leon explained to me what Yuuma and him were talking about." She answered.

"He asked me how to become a little closer to you, and I said maybe a small kiss, or something. I personally didn't know how to become a little closer to someone, I just gave a suggestion." Said Leon.

"I see… thank you for telling me." I said with a smile.

After that, I prepared Miria's and Leon's rooms then we talked.

"Miria?"

"Yeah, what's wrong, Akari?"

"Well," I whispered, making sure Leon doesn't hear. "Did you tell Leon about your feelings?"

Miria looked down at the floor and then at me, "Well…. I haven't told him about my feelings, yet."

"You should tell him before, it is too late." I told her.

"I know… but," Miria was now looking at her feet. " I don't think he likes me back."

I smiled at her and said, "If he didn't like you, then why was he with you?"

"Your right. Thanks Akari." She said.

I nodded.

Leon looked at us and smiled.

"If you want to confess now, then go ahead." I said.

"Alright, I will do it, before he goes to his room." Said Miria.

I smiled and glanced at Leon. "Are you bored?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He answered. "Well, actually I am going to call it a night. Good night Miria and Akari."

"Good Night." I said.

"Good Night." Said Miria, she glanced at me.

I nodded and whispered, "You can do it."

She nodded and ran after Leon.

Leon was about to enter his room but,

"Leon, wait!" Yelled Miria.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"I have t-to t-tell you something." She hesitated.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked, politely.

"I-I," Miria paused and then, "care about you a lot….in other words…. Well…I- I love you!" Her face was bright red.

_"She did it!"_ I thought.

Miria looked into Leon eyes; his face was in shock, as well as bright red. He soon smiled and hugged Miria.

"I love you, too." He said.

In his arms, Miria started to cry.

**Akari:**** "DDAAAAWWWW! Miria and Leon pairing is so cute!" /**

**Author:**** "I thought so, too."**

**Akari:**** "Hey, may I ask why Miria is crying in the last sentence?"**

**Author****: "It is will be explained in the next chapter."******

**Akari:**** "And when will that happen?"**

**Author:**** -_- "Hmm, after my midterms. Which will be a while. I am sorry for the delay for the next chapter."**

**Akari****: "I understand, I hope all of you understand as well."**

**Author:**** "Well, I promise I will type this chapter as soon as the tests are done. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!"**

**Akari:**** "Don't forget to leave a comment, like, and/ or follow. See you all next time!"**


	14. Chapter 14- The Search

**Author: ****" Thank you everyone for waiting patiently!"**

**Akari:**** "Guess what? Author-san's school testing is now over!"**

**Author:**** "WHOO! But school isn't over, yet. So my story updates will be slow."**

**Akari:**** "Author-san, has a lot of trouble thinking of good story plot stuff, so bear with her."**

**Author:**** "Alright, let's start!"**

The night was a long night, I had so much trouble sleeping; my head was filled with thoughts about Yuuma-kun. I could feel my face getting warmer; when you think of someone you love dearly, you get this warm and fluffy feeling. It made me happy and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Akari-Chan!" Said a voice.

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Labra sitting one me.

"Good Morning." I said, rubbed my eyes.

"Morning, Labu~!" Labra said happily.

I got up and walked downstairs, to find Miria sitting on the sofa.

"Morning, Miria-Chan!"

"Good Morning, Akari-Chan!" She said, with a big smile.

"Leon and I will be leaving today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to proceed with my music career." She grinned, "I do wish I could stay longer though."

"Me too." I smiled weakly.

As soon as Leon woke up, they ate some breakfast and before I knew it they were on their way home. We said goodbye, and then they were gone.

I closed the door and went to the living room. The phone started to ring, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Akari, this is Yuuma." Said the voice.

"Oh, Yuuma-kun, is something wrong?" I asked Yuuma, polity.

"Well, Alma has been acting weird."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do." Yuuma sounded very worried.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"…. She said she will be out for a while, but she didn't tell me where." Yuuma replied.

"Let's look for her together. Let's meet up at the park around 12 pm." I said.

"Alright, see you then." He said.

I got dressed and ran out the door. I arrived at the park and saw Yuuma.

"Sorry I am late." I said, panting.

"It's fine, I was early." He said, looking down at the ground.

"It's ok, we will find her." I tried to comfort him.

He smiled and said, "I know, thank you."

"So where should we look?" I asked.

"We should go to some of her favorite places." He responded.

"And where may that be?" I asked.

"The library, Luna Café, and the convenience store." Said Yuuma.

"Let's go to the library first." I suggested, he agreed.

We walked to the library, together. We entered and searched but she wasn't there. Our next stop was the Luna Café, we looked around but we couldn't find her there either. Our final stop was the convenience store. I glanced at Yuuma; he looked even more worried than before. I felt really bad, I wish I could do something for him but I couldn't think of anything. We entered the convenience store, but she wasn't there either.

"Why don't you call her?" I suggested.

He nodded, picked up his phone, and dialed the number.

I stared at him real hard. His eyes soon sank and he was looking down at the ground. He put down his phone.

I was about to say something but-

"She didn't pick up!" Cried Yuuma.

I didn't know what to say. "Yuuma, I am pretty sure she is ok."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Yuuma yelled at me.

I was surprised. He soon realized what he said, and he turned his head away from me. I don't really understand his feelings but I do know he is really upset. It's really frustrating that I can't help him.

We wondered around town, but we still couldn't find her. It was now dark, and there was still no sign of Alma. A soft breeze blew past us; I felt cold but I didn't want Yuuma to see. Yuuma was in front of me and I was following him. Yuuma glanced back at me and then he looked forward. I looked up into the clear starry sky; it was very beautiful to look at. I stopped and stared at the night sky and thought about Alma, and then I thought about where she might be. I don't know Alma enough to know where she would go.

"Labu~?" Said Labra.

"Oh, Labra, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Where's Yuuma, Labu~?" She asked.

I looked around but I couldn't see him, I started to panic. "Where did he go?!"

I broke into a run and I ended up tripping. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Cheer up, Labu~" Labra said, sadly.

"But… I am probably making him even more worried because he has to find me and Alma!" I cried.

"Labu~" Labra turned into her jewel egg. She was probably sad, as well, but she didn't want to show it.

I took the jewel egg and put in my bag. I stood up and started to walk.

"YUUMA-KUN!" I yelled.

There was no response, I was still crying so, when I yelled Yuuma's name, it probably wasn't loud enough.

I feel to my knees, and cried. I hate it when, I just feel like sitting in one place and crying- but I couldn't help it.

"Akari?!" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Yuuma-kun, panting.

"Y-Yuuma-Kun!" I cried.

He crouched down and hugged me.  
"You made me worry," he said, softly. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

We sat there for a while and I apologized to him for making him more worried. After sometime, we walked toward his house together, holding hands; making sure we don't get seperated.

"Alma should be home by now." Said Yuuma.

"Oh." I said.

We entered the house and found Alma.

"Welcome back!" She said with a grin.

"Where have you been?" Yuuma asked.

"I- I was out." She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Why should you know, it's none of your business!" Alma yelled.

I stood there speechless.

"It is my business to know where you are!" He said.

Alma sighed and said, "I guess I can't hide it. I have a boyfriend." She said.  
"You have a what?!" Yuuma said, surprised.

"Really?! Congrats!' I said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Akari and I looked all over town for you." He said.

"Really? I am sorry." Apologized Alma.

"It's fine!" I told her.

"Ah! You should stay over for dinner!" Alma suggested.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, come one." Said Alma.

"Alright." I said.

I stayed over Alma and Yuuma's house for dinner. We laughed and talked, I can't remember the last time I sat at a dinner table, laughing, and enjoying a meal. I surely miss the old times.

**Author:**** "Yay! I finished! Hope you all enjoyed it!"**

**Akari:**** "I love the romance between Yuuma and I, it's just too cute!" /**

**Author:**** "Glad you liked it, Akari. Anyways, I will try my best to update as much **

** as I can."**

**Akari:**** "Well, that's it for now! See you all in the next chapter!"**

**Author:**** "Remember to comment, watch, and so on. See you all next time!"**

**Author and Akari:**** "BYE!" ^o^**


End file.
